Five Nights at Freddy's: After Years
Five Nights at Freddy's: After Years (also known as After Years or FNaF: AFTY) is a game that released on Feb 16. It was created by CZHouzit. The pizzeria has opened once again after 20–30 years of being closed, with very advanced animatronics relpacing the others. Description Welcome to Anima's Reboot! This is a recreation of the '90s restaurant known as the famous Freddy Fazbear's Diner. Our animatronics have the ability to talk to the children, play real instruments, and learn how to play from others! Come and visit the wonderful, new yet old, Anima's Reboot! Gameplay Unlike most of the Five Nights games, After Hours is where you become the official cashier and is apparently in the Day Shift. You have to make sure that, while serving orders, you have to make sure the animatronics do not kill somebody by making sure they stay at the back when it is their "inactive time" as they have the ability to kill children only then. You can do this by checking the windows, listening to footsteps or dent bangs, and then pressing a button in the remote, but it has to be in the right place. For example, the remote states "Vent", and Freddy is in the vent: it gives you have the ability to ward him off in the vents. If, however, Freddy is not in the vent, you cannot ward him off. As you are not a guard, there is no "Phone Guy" or similar available. If you fail to save a child from an animatronic, the restaurant closes again and the animatronics are thrown at the back, causing a Game Over. It is unknown why Beikre get's a game over when a child dies. Animatronics The animatronics are revised versions of the 1st game characters, excluding Vinod, who is Balloon Boy from the 2nd game. However, there are also new animatronics joining. In total, there are 10 animatronics so far. *Joyland Freddy (revised verion of Freddy) *Joyland Bonnie (revised version of Bonnie) *Joyland Foxy (revised version of Foxy, works slightly similar to original Foxy) *Joyland Chica (revised version of Chica) *Balaena (revised version of Ballora) *Vinod (revised version of Balloon Boy, works nothing like BB from FNaF2) *Buddy Butterfly *Cookie Queenie *Paper King *Killjoy (Only appears in Night 6, may appear in Custom Night's FRIEND preset.) Animatronic's "Showtime" Day Animatronics: * Joyland Bonnie: 8:50 AM - 9:00 AM * Joyland Chica: 9:15 AM - 9:30 AM * Cookie Queenie: 9:40 AM - 10:15 AM Night Animatronics: * Balaena: 8:30 PM - 8: 50 PM * Joyland Foxy: 8:45 PM - 8:50 PM Day/Night Animatronics: * Joyland Freddy: 8:40 AM - 9:00 AM or 8:45 PM - 8:50 PM * Paper King: 8:50 AM - 9:40 AM or 7:50 PM - 8:45 * Killjoy: Random Protagonist The protagonist is Beikre Bailey. Locations As a cashier, you can only stay in your cramped, claustrophobic room to welcome customers and give them orders. However, you can look and listen carefully for the animatronics approaching. Nights NIGHT 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 AND 6 All the animatronics will follow the same routine, but with their difficulty enhancing (by getting faster) as the game progresses. Most notably, more children will be in the pizzeria along with their parents. NIGHT 7 No children are available, and this time, the animatronics will aim at you. Killjoy will be available in this night, and this night only. It appears that this night is much more lore-related than the other nights, and apparently, this is the hardest night to be in. CUSTOM Night "8" is the custom night of the game. All the animatronics, excluding Killjoy, can be customized as whatever the player wants it to be. Presets: * Pure Joy! (All Joyland animatronics set at 5) * Newbies (Paper King and Cookie Queenie set at 20) * Boy's Night (Joyland Freddy, Joyland Bonnie, Joyland Foxy and Paper King are set to 17.) * Shoe Tappers (Balaena and Vinod are set to 20) * Hard Mode (All Animatronics are set to 20.) * FRIEND (Buddy Butterfly at 21 (which is a level the player cannot customize themselves), with a 98% chance of Killjoy reappearing. This preset only appears when Hard Mode is beaten.) Trivia * This game is in a name-identity crisis, who has changed from the name "After Hours" to "Re-BOT", and changed back to After Hours again. After Years is it's final name. * This game was inspired by The Joy of Creation: Reborn by Nikson. * This game was also inspired by The Sparks by Diamondfox9579. W I P Category:Games Category:Pages by CZHouzit